Tree stands are platforms which can be raised into position by the user while climbing the tree. When the user puts weight onto the platform it will grip the tree and enable the user to either use the stand at that elevation or grip the tree and raise the platform by flexing the knees. Tentler application Ser. No. 226,629, filed Jan. 21, 1981, provides a stand which grips a wide range of tree sizes, is quiet in use and does not harm trees. Use demonstrated that simpler adjustment of the band encircling the tree would be helpful, and anything which would add to stability would be desirable.